Ainsi commence ma vie
by Ocielane
Summary: Mon hypothèse sur ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Mukuro a massacré les Estraneo et ses pensées. Rating T parce qu'on sait jamais, d'après mes proche, c'est glauque.


Voici ma toute première fic, écrite en cours de français parce que je m'ennuyait. A la base elle est posté sur un autre site, sous le pseudo Coxéane, puis finalement, j'ai décidé de la poster sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

P.S: pour ce qui suive mon autre fic Éclairer l'obscurité, ne vous en faite pas j'en suis au tiers du prochain chapitre qui sera certainement le plus long de ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent et que ja posterait au plus tard demain.

Ainsi commence ma vie.

Des pleures. Encore des pleures. Depuis que je suis ici, j'en entends tous le temps, quand je ne suis pas dans cette étrange salle avec ces hommes en blancs.

Depuis peu, d'autres enfants comme moi partent dans ces salles, mais eux, ils ne reviennent pas. Désormais, nous ne sommes même pas dix. Je crois que nous ne sommes que deux à ne pas pleurer. L'autre enfant est un garçon, lui aussi. Il est blond avec les cheveux tout le temps en piques et il fini presque toujours ses phrases par « pyon ». Je crois qu'il s'appèle Ken. D'ailleurs, Ken a un ami qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il est brun et ses cheveux sont raides. Il a des lunettes et des bandages sur la tête et en plus, il a un code barre sur la joue gauche. Lui aussi pleure.

Les autres enfants sont tous en rond, par terre. Ils pleurent, se réconforte entre eux et Ken raconte des idioties pour nous faire rire. Mais moi, je reste à l'écart, dans mon coin et je ne rigole pas, ne pleure pas. Je n'y arrive plus.

Soudain, les hommes en blancs viennent et les petits rires s'arrêtent aussitôt, laissant place à une atmosphère pesante. L'un d'eux vient vers moi et m'attrape violemment le bras. Il me fait mal mais je ne dit rien et ne montre rien. Je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il me lève et me tire à sa suite. J'essaye de me débattre pour qu'il me lâche, mais il est trop fort pour moi.

Sans un mot, ils me font sortir et me mène vers cette horrible pièce. Sachant que toute résistance ne servirait à rien, je les laisse m'attraper, me poser et me sangler sur cette table froide. Et là, ma souffrance recommence. Identique à chaque jour. Comme à chaque fois, je reçois des injections de produits qui me brûlent de l'intérieur, me faisant hurler de douleur. Un jour, alors que j'étais dans cette même salle, je leur ai demandé pourquoi nous subissions tout ça. Et, à chaque fois que je me remémore leur réponse, une haine sans nom à l' égard de la mafia, à laquelle j'appartiens malgré moi, m'envahie. Il m'avait répondu que nous servions de cobaye pour redorer le blason de la Famiglia Estraneo et que nos devrions en être fier.

Malheureusement, du haut de mes six ans, je ne pouvais que vivre dans l'illusion de pouvoir, un jour, me venger.

D'après ce que disaient les hommes en blancs, j'étais celui qui subissait et qui souffrait le plus. Ils étaient également très impressionnés que je ne pleure pas malgré la douleur.

Une fois cette dernière disparue, je pensais enfin pouvoir repartir, mais j'avais tord. Cette fois, ils semblaient étonnés et s'agglutinèrent autour de moi, tels des charognards autours d'un cadavre tout juste apparu. Tous les autres laissèrent éclater leur joie. Alors, l'un d'eux pris une seringue et m'injecta un liquide dans l'œil. A ce moment là, je hurlais d'une douleur encore plus forte qu'avant. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Ces sales hommes aux pensées futiles me prenaient vraiment pour un jouet. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de m'anesthésier avant de me piquer à l'œil droit. Ils me mirent un pansement sur l'œil et sortirent de cette maudite pièces en me laissant en plant sur cette ignoble table froide qui sentait la mort.

Je n'étais vêtu que d'un T-shirt et d'un short léger blanc. Mes courts cheveux bleus nuits formaient comme une auréole autour de mon visage poupon. Cependant, je ressemblais plus à un ange déchu qu'à un ange. Intérieurement je bouillonnais de rage et je n'avais qu'une envie. Les tuer, m'échapper et couvrir ce monde des pures et magnifiques Ténèbres qui envahissait peu à peu mon cœur blessé à vie. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je savais qu'un jour, je nous vengerais tous. Moi ainsi que mes compagnons d'infortune. On dit toujours que les enfants sont les symboles de la pureté et de l'innocence. Mais dans ce cas, moi, que suis-je? Un enfant ? Un humain ? Un animal ? Un objet ? Un jouet ?

Quelque minutes plus tard, fatigué de toutes ces douleurs et ces interrogations, je m'endormis sur cette maudite table froide. Lorsque j'ouvris mon œil valide, je me sentis si léger, en plus j'étais transparent et je flottais dans le vide où tout été noir. J'espérais vraiment être mort. Tout à coup, j'entendis des cries. Je reconnus alors les cries de mes camarades. Ils criaient de peur, et de douleur. Une image floue apparue alors devant moi. Je les voyais courir dans tout les sens. Certains allaient se cacher sous des meubles, alors que d'autre tombaient et ne se relevait pas tandis que leur T-shirt blanc se teintait de rouge. Ce rajoutant aux cries, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

C'est alors que je compris. Maintenant, que je leur avais fournit ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus besoin des autres. La rage m'envahit alors. Ils étaient entrain de les massacrer juste parce qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils cherchaient grâce, ou à cause de moi. Il fallait que fasse quelque chose. Les humains étaient vraiment pourris.

Brutalement, je retournais dans mon corps. Je vis alors avec surprise que j'étais détaché et que tous les hommes étaient agglutinaient devant la porte. Voyant qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi, je cherchais une quelconque arme pour pouvoir accomplir la première partie de ma sanglante vengeance. Comme répondant à mes prières une arme étrange apparue dans mes mains. C'était un manche en argent surmonté de trois lames. Je crois que ça s'appelle un trident.

Étant libéré de mes entraves, je m'assis au bord de la table, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. J'examinais l'arme dans mes petites mains de mon œil valide. Elle était assez jolie. Et puis elle me ressemblait un peu aussi. Cette arme était comme le nouveau moi, petite mais dangereuse. Une idée me vains alors. Étant gaucher, je mis l'arme dans ma mains gauche, et mis les mains dans mon dos feignant de m'appuyer sur elles. Refoulant ma rage, je pris une voix innocente et leur demanda :

- Pourquoi les autres enfants crient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les hommes en blancs se retournèrent et regardèrent le visage innocent et angélique, typique de l'enfant naïf, que je leur servais. Leur sourire plus qu'hypocrite me dégoutait au plus haut point. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et s'arrêtèrent à quelque pas de leur « cher petit cobaye ». L'un s'approcha plus que les autres. Grave erreur. Il posa sa grosse main répugnante sur ma petite tête. Ce contact me fit frissonner de dégout, tant il me répugnait. Avec un sourire, il commença :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ici tu es en sécu...

- Pourriture. Le coupais-je en lui enfonçant dans le cœur jusqu'à la garde.

D'un geste sec, je retirais mon arme de son organe désormais inutile et il s'écroula à terre. Tous me regardaient, surpris, choqués, et, je le souhaitais effrayés. Je sentais monter en moi une énergie nouvelle et un nouveau pouvoir en provenance de mon œil droit.

Je levais alors mon regard vers eux. Ils avaient compris que je ne voulais qu'une chose, les tuer. Ils se sont aussitôt armés de tout ce qui pourrait me blesser sans « m'abimer ». C'était plutôt ironique, l'arme qu'ils avaient créée pour asseoir leur puissance dans la mafia allait elle même assoir sa puissance sur ces stupides mafiosi de créateurs.

Arme en mains je m'avançais vers eux, le regard meurtrier et les lèvres étirées en un petit sourire emplis de malice malsaine et d'ironie. N'en pouvant plus de contenir ma rage, je courus vers eux à une vitesse qui les impressionna autant que moi, en plantant mon arme dans leur si précieux organe vital, aussi appelé cœur. Mon carnage commença alors. Malgré ma petite taille, tous tombais à mon passage sans même réussir à m'érafler. L'un d'eux appela tous les renforts dont la Famiglia disposait via un cellulaire. Aussitôt, je lui tranchais la gorge. Les renfortd arrivèrent et se passa très vite. En seulement quelques secondes, je leur avais percé le cœur à tous tandis qu'une immense aura noire m'entourait. Celle-ci disparut quand tous les humains furent morts.

Désormais, j'étais au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de cadavres. Le silence morbide que j'avais instauré, fut brisé par le bruit de petits pas qui marchaient vers ici. Je n'étais donc pas le seul survivant. Enfin, … survivant, qu'étais-je vraiment pour me nommer survivant. Je n'étais certes ni un objet, ni un jouet, non ça s'était les autres qui l'était pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas non plus être un humains, non j'étais bien trop rongé par les Ténèbres du monde pour ça. Alors au fond qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Un animal ? Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le bruit d'ouverture d'une porte. Ça devait être les autres survivants. Ne les entendant pas bouger je compris qu'il devait être figé d'horreur, de peur, de surprise ou d'admirations devant le spectacle que je leur offrait. Ou alors été-ce les quatre en même temps, qui sait. Gêné par mon pansement à l'œil, je l'enlevais en déclarant :

- Kufufu, Ce monde n'est pas digne d'être. Je ferais mieux de tout détruire.

Puis, les regardants, je leur demandais :

- Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

Je vis alors qu'il s'agissait de Ken et de son ami. À leur regard, je compris qu'ils me suivraient n'importe où même en Enfer. Je leur ordonnais alors :

- Allez chercher de quoi survivre quelque temps et revenez ici.

Ils acquiescèrent et partir. Un peu fatigué par l'effort que je venais de faire, j'allais m'asseoir dos contre le seul mur qui n'avait pas reçu de giclée du sang poisseux de ces stupides humains. Je balayai la pièce du regard, observant chacun des cadavres gisant au sol. Finalement, je n'étais ni un de ces stupide être humains, ni un animal, ni un objet. En réalité, je n'étais qu'un ange à qui on a arraché ses ailes et qui avait rendus son jugement. Cependant, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Ce massacre n'étais que le préambule d'un plus grand à venir.

Je dis alors en soupirant :

- Oya Oya, Ainsi commence ma vie... La vie de Rokudo Mukuro.


End file.
